


[Podfic] Nota Beane

by cheshiretears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-it Notes, sticky notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: It’s a little odd that Jongdae’s never actually seen his college roommate, but he has enough to worry about with trying to maintain decent grades (and maybe get the attention of the really cute barista at his favorite campus coffee shop).(Podfic of Nota Beane by XiuChen4Ever)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Nota Beane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nota Beane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925893) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever). 



> Quick warning, if you're sensitive to noise, you should know that I was unable to locate my pop filter for this one and only realized later how bad the sibilance was. I did my best in post when I realized how bad it was, but there are some pops and hisses that are still stubbornly in there. Hopefully once I'm in my new apartment, I'll be able to get a good setup for recording again!

  


**Download/stream** : [Archive](https://archive.org/details/nota-beane-xiu-chen-4-ever) (31:15 min | 18.7 MB)

**Text:** [Nota Beane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925893) by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be able to gift another podfic to XiuChen4Ever! Thank you for the permission to record another excellent fic. This one made me feel all warm and fuzzy, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! Please go give XiuChen4Ever love on the original!


End file.
